Noche de Soledad, tristeza y copas
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Tras 7 largos años han pasado e inutilemte Aome espero el retorno de su amado Inuyasha. Triste, sola y frustada ella medita en un bar sobre su futuro acompañada de unas copas de vin hasta que conoce a un apuesto joven y alentada por el alcohol ingerido decide poner fin a sus noches de soledad. Participa en el reto del mes de Junio "¿Que tan ebrios estamos?" del Foro "Hazme el amor"
1. Chapter 1

Una noche de soledad, tristeza y de copas.

Capitulo 1

Era aproximadamente media noche y en su cama una hemosa mujer de 22 años de cabellera negra de inigualable belleza y con un cuerpo sensual y sexy no podia dormir debido a que estaba pensando en el hombre de sus sueños.

-Inuyasha-fue el debil nombre que salio de sus hermosos labios rojo carmesi.

Habian pasado 7 largos años desde que ellos se separaron, con la perla de Shikon en su poder el hanyou estaba muerto de felicidad y se olvido por completo de Aome, ella moralmente destrozada se despidio de sus amigos, los cuales le suplicaron que no la dejaran, finalmente ella les explico sus motivos y ellos comprendieron, finalmente antes de partir la anciana kaede le dijo:

-Hija, dale tiempo por favor, en este momento el es como un niño un con juguete nuevo, ya veras que cuando se le pase la euforia por la perla el volvera a ti, ten paciencia.

La linda adolescente se limpio sus lagrimas, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintio con la cabeza, finalmente le dio a la bondadosa mujer un beso en su frente, se despidio de sus amigos y salto al pozo y llevando en su corazon las palabras que la sabia mujer le habia dicho, sin emabrgo pasaron seis años...Y el nunca volvio.

Una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes...

Nota del autor(ra) !Si, si! Ya se que ella no tiene los ojos verdes, pero en este fic ella los tiene de este color, asi que espero no vayan a crucificarme como una lectora lo hizo en otro fic que tengo. Mmm...Ahora ¿En que me quede?

Una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes, el tiempo habia pasado y ella inutilmente esperaba su regreso, pero eso no era lo peor, ella con el tiempo descubrio que era ardiente por naturaleza y los deseos de amar y ser amada se acreecentaban dia a dia, ella por supuesto debido a que habia sido bendecida por la madre naturaleza obtuvo un divino cuerpo con medidas de ensueño y haciendo enloquecer de lujuria a todos los hombres que habia conocido, ella por supuesto rechazo todas las propuestas y cortejos que los hombres le hacian, sabia que su virginidad estaba reservada para un solo hombre, sin embargo el no regresaba y las urgencias sexuales de su cuerpo dia a dia se acercentaban mas.

-Inuyasha-Fue nuevamente el debil nombre que salio de sus labios al tiempo que introducia su dedo en su boca, giro su espalda hacia adelante e intrudujo los dedos de su otra mano en su pantaleta hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-!Mmmmmmmm!-Fue el suave gemido que salio de sus labios al sentir sus dedos tocando el area mas sensible de su cuerpo, buscando tranquilizar el ardor sexual que la estaba consumiendo.

-I...Inuyasha...!Ah!-Fue el gemido que salio de sus labios, mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados y continuaba dandose placer con sus dedos, volvio a girr su espalda y ahora su otra mano comenzo a darse placer en sus hermosos y suaves senos, con la punta de sus dedos comenzo a frotar su pezon con movimientos circulares al tiempo que su respiracion se hacia mas agitada y comenzando a meter y a sacar lentamente sus dedos de su entrepierna.

Y asi, por mas de diez minutos estuvo autosatisfaciendo sexualmente mientras la voz de su amado seguia saliendo de sus labios hasta que finalmente:

-!UGHHHHHH!-Fue el gemido de placer que Aome dio al tiepo que arqueba hacia atras su cuerpo meintras una onda de placer conocida como orgasmo inundaba todo su ser.

-Inuyasha !Snif! ¿Por que...No regresas a mi?-fue el suave gemido que salio de boca mientras respiraba agitadamente buscando recuperar la calma debido a la masturbacion que se habia dado mientras pensaba en su amado y asi, solo asi pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo empapado de sudor Aome decidio tomar un refrescante baño, el agua tranqulizo su cuerpo pero no asi sus sentimientos y mientras se bañaba meditaba en su situacion:

_-Esto ya no puede seguir asi...Inuyasha no regresa a mi y yo...Anhelo amar y...ser amada ¿Que hago?_-Penso muy triste al saber que con el paso del tiempo la masturbacion ya no la satisfacia sexualmente como antes.

Muy triste y desanimada desayuno y se vistio para ir a su trabajo y pensando seriamente que su forma de vida ya la estaba enloqueciendo, solo su trabajo mantenia su mente ocupada y no pensar en el hombre que le habia destrozado su vida. Si no fuera porque estaba aun aferrada al regreso de Inu seguramente ya se habria casado y tendria un hijo.

Ella trabajaba en un centro corporativo como secretaria ejecutiva y su hermoso cuerpo era el deseo de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, pero debido a su fe ciega de que Inu volveria a su lado ella rechazo las propuestas de todos los hombres, el dia de labores comenzo y al salir del trabajo se encontraba muy deprimida, frustada, cansada de siempre lo mismo ¿Que hacer? Se dijo a si misma al salir del lugar de trabajo, ella vio como varias de sus compañeras salian acompañadas de sus novios o como ellos llegaban en auto y tras un amoroso beso el cabellorasamente le abria la puerta a su damisela y se marchaban muy contentos, Aome solo dio un enorme suspiro de frustacion al ver esas escenas. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7 PM, ella no queria llegar y enfrentar la soledad de su departamento aun, asi que comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin saber como llego a un bar, ella lo miro por unos instantes y finalmente entro se sento en la barra y pidio una bebida, el cantinero le entrego una copa con alcohol y se retiro, la tomo y la bebio lentamente eperando que esa bebida le diera lago de animo.

_-Animo para seguir viviendo y tener paciencia para que el regrese a mi lado-_Penso mientras agitaba con una barrita mezcladora los cubos de hielo que habia en su bebida. Finalmente despues de haber tomado 4 copas comenzo a sentirse un poco cansada cuando de repento una voz detras de ella le dijo:

-¿Disculpe señorita esta ocupado este lugar?

Ella levanto su mirada y vio a un apuesto joven, quizas de su misma edad.

-No, adelante si gusta.

-Gracias-Dijo el y se sento a su lado y le dijo:

-Bueno, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero desde hace rato la vi sola y bueno, pense si le gustaria que la acompañara, es que yo, bueno...Tambien vengo solo-Dijo el con un poco de timidez, Aome sonrio por la sinceridad del joven y le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Como se llama?

-Shiji, Shinji yamada es un placer ¿Señorita...?.-Dijo el extendiendole su mano

-Higurashi, Aome Higurashi-Dijo Aome correspondiendo al saludo.

Rato despues de un rato y al calor de copas ellos charlaban Amenamente de cosas variadas y tribiales.

-Bueno, aun no puedo creer que no tengas novio-Dijo Shinji muy sorprendido

Ella se encogio de hombros y le dijo mientras vaciaba su decima copa de un trago

-Pues ya vez, parece que la suerte no me sonrie- Y al terminar de decir eso, sin saber por que, cruzo sus piernas y mostrandole una sensual vista de sus tungentes y carnosos muslos, cortesia de la minifalda negra que usaba.

Shinji al ver esa hermosa vision trago saliva y tuvo que controlarse para no tener una ereccion. Y asi, el tiempo siguio su marcha. A las nueve de la noche y ya con varias copas encima Aome le dijo mientras se tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Ya es muy noche y creo que tengo que irme.

El asintio y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero permiteme llevarte a tu casa en mi auto.

-!Oh! Gracias, no sabes el favor que me haces-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y algo mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Inquirio Shinji

-¿Mmmm? Si claro, no pasa nada-Dijo ella mintiendo

-Bueno vamonos-Dijo el levantandose, Aome con algunos problemas se levanto y ambos salieron a la calle.

-¿Donde se encuentra tu auto Shin?-Dijo Aome tocandose su frente con la palma de su mano y aspirando profundamente buscando que el aire frio de la noche la refrescara y pudiera coordinar sus ideas debido al mareo que tenia.

-En en ese estacionamiento publico-Dijo señalando un edifico de 4 niveles, caminaron y entraron al lugar y dijo:

-Mi auto se sencuentra hasta el cuarto piso, pero aqui hay unasensor para llegar hasta alla.

-Mmm...Que bien-Dijo ella con algunos problemas al caminar.

Entraron al elevador y netonces Aome le dijo:

-Disculpa Shinji me puedo recargar en ti?

El sonrio y dijo:

-Claro, de mil amores.-Y entonces Aome lo abrazo por su cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, el sonrio y tambien la abrazo por su sensual cintura y el elevador comenzo a subir y entonces competamente excitado por tener esa belleza en sus brazos Shinji comenzo a bajar lentamente su mano hacia abajo hasta que se posiciono en sus carnosas nalgas, la tela de su pantaleta era delgada de modo que el joven pudo sentir la pliegues de la pantaleta que ella usaba y ardiendo de excitacion se dio cuenta que usaba una pantaleta tipo tanga, Aome por su parte sintio la atrevida caricia del joven pero por una extraña razon que ella desconocia no oposo resistencia y permitio que Shinji siguiera tocandole sus gluteos.

Llegaron al auto y el cortesmente le abrio la puerta, ella entro al carro, Shinji le cerro la puerta y entro a su asiento y el joven sintio arder de excitacion al ver los blancos y tungentes muslos de ella por cortesia de la minifalda que usaba.

-Este, permiteme acomodarte el cinturon Aome-Dijo el al tiempo que le colocaba el conturon de seguridad el cual iba de forma diagonal de sus hombros hasta su cintura, al terminar de ponerlo noto que ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y un suave "Gracias" salio de sus hermosos labios, el joven muy excitado se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y luego comenzo a besarla en su cuello y en ese momento con su mano comenzo a acariciar el muslo derecho de Aome y al estarlo haciendo le dijo:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Mmm...Si-Dijo ella y claramente sintio la firme mano del joven acariciandole el muslo. Shinji por su parte ardiendo de excitacion comenzo a deslizar su mano hacia la entrepierna de ella hasta que su dedos llegaron al mas valioso tesoro de Aome y entonces comenzo a acariciar su tesoro suavemente y le dijo:

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

Aome por instinto puso su mano en la muñeca de el intentando quitarla muy pero muy debilmente que mas que eso parecia una invitacion al joven para que siguiera haciendolo.

-Mmmmm...Siiiii-Fue la debil respuesta que ella dio mientras echaba hacia atras su cabeza como si le ofreciere al joven su cuello para que lo siguiera disfrutando, el por su parte acepto la invitacion mientras seguia acariciando con suaves movimientos circulares su virginal tesoro y amparados por la semi oscuridad del lugar, despues haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizar su lujuria el joven suspendio los besos y las caricias al cuerpo de la hermosa mujer, cerro la puerta y entro al auto, prendio el motor y antes de salir le dio un vistazo a los hermosos senos de la mujer que erguian firmes y orgullosos debajo de sus ropas.

Despues vio como ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y recargando su cabeza hacia atras, temblando de excitacion el joven enfoco su vista ahora en los hermosos y blancos muslos de Aome y coloco su mano en uno de ellos y comenzo lentamente a acariciarlo y le dijo:

-Relajate y descansa hasta que lleguemos a tu casa ¿Si?

-Mmmmm-Fue el suave gemido que salio de sus labios como respuesta afirmativa sin abrir sus ojos pero pudiendo sentir la mano del joven acariciandole el muslo, ella con una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitacion no opuso resistencia y el auto arranco, Aome sabia que quizas estaba a punto de vivir un momento que cambiaria su vida para siempre y que el amor y la promesa que se habia hecho para Inuyasha seria cosa del pasado.

Continuara...

Bueno ¿Que les parecio? ¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, mentadas a mi progenitora?. Les advierto que el proximo capitulo va estar subido de tono, asi que a los lectores y en especial a las lectoras que no les gusten estos temas les recomiendo que ni lean el proximo capitulo que ha mas tardar lo debo de subir hoy en la noche.

Un saludo y estamos en contacto y bueno como aperitivo les dejo esto...

Nos ubicamos 500 años en el pasado en la era del Somgoku ahi, muerto de la desesperacion y de la tristeza por no poder ver a Aome, Inuyasha suplica a Sango que lo ayudase a terminar con el hechizo que Kykyo en un ultimo arranque de celos antes de morir, lanzo un conjuro que sello definitivamente el pozo que llevaba a la epoca de Aome y que impidio al hanyou reunirse con Aome.

Sango aunque pareciera inceible se habia vuelto la discipula de la difunta anciana Kaeda y antes de su muerte le heredo todos sus conocimientos en las artes misticas conviertiendola en una poderosa cazadora de demonios con poderes misticos. ¿Como fue posible eso? Simple, el lujurioso monje cometio la estupidez de embarazar a una adolescente, la cual mato en vida a Sango, Inu no mato al monje por respeto al hijo que la niña estaba esperando pero desterro a su mejor amigo a otra lejana poblacion y ahi el monje recibio su cruel castigo, el inmaduro cuerpo de la jovencita no pudo y fallecio con su hijo durante el parto. Sango para aliviar su dolor y evitar volverse loca se acogio a la bondadosa mujer pidiendo ser su discipula y ella con agrado lo acepto convirtiendose asi en una poderosa Miko.

Asi, Sango le dice que es imposible para ella hacerlo y que si embargo la unica forma que tiene para poder volver a Aome es poder viajar a su epoca pero en forma astral, es decir que seria su espiritu el que podria atravesar el puente. Ella le advirtio que podria verla, escucharla y olerla pero ella no sabria de su existencia. Resignado el hanyou acepto la solucion que su amiga le daba y asi, por medio de un conjuro Inuyasha pudo atravesar el puente y muy emocionado por volver a reunirse con su amada, si embargo, lejos estaba de imaginarse que seria solamente un mudo testigo de lo que le esperaba a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cabaña de la difunta anciana Kaede sentado en la posicion de flor de loto con sus ojos cerrados y concentrandose en el conjuro que Sango hacia. Finalmente pudo sentir como su espiritu se liberaba de su cuerpo fisico y asi enfilo al pozo, lo cruzo y por fin pudo llegar a la epoca de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al salir del pozo vio que era de noche comezo a aspirar profundamente y una alegria en su corazon surgio cuando detecto el aroma que tanto buscaba y que habia dejado de olerlo hace siete largos años, flotando se acerco a la entrada del templo y vio un auto negro llegar se acerco a el y con alegria y con asombro ya no vio a la tierna y niña que conocio, ahora era una hermosa mujer y con un bello fisico que lo dejo completamente impactado, sin embargo se desconcerto un poco al ver que venia acompañada de un joven y entonces...

Bueno aqui los dejo y nos vemos dentro de unas horas, un saludo y estamos en contacto

No sean malitos(as) un breve comentario es lo que les pido ¿Si?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Este capitulo contiene alto contenido erotico y sexo explicito, asi que a los lectores **y especialmente a las lectoras** si estos temas ofenden o dañan su moral o principios religiosos les pido que se abstengan de leer este capitulo. Gracias.

_Aome...Que hermosa te has puesto._-Penso Inu al ver a su amada, la cual noto que venia con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer como si dormitara pero su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente al ver que junto con ella venia un hombre y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver que esa persona estaba acariciando el muslo derecho de su amada.

-_¿Y ese idiota, quien es? ¿Y por que esta tocando a Aome de esa manera?_-Penso muy molesto, mas sin embargo hubo algo que lo desconcerto ¿Por que Aome permitia que la tocara? Fue entonces que se acerco a ellos y se limito a hacer lo unico que podia: Ver y escuchar.

-Aome, Ya llegamos a tu casa-Le dijo Shinji al oido sin dejar de acariciar el tungente muslo de la joven.

-¿Mmm? Ah! Que bien-Dijo ella abriendo un poco sus ojos, Shinji sonrio y bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta a Aome y le ofrecio su mano, ella sonrio y la acepto y al bajar Shinji e Inuyasha abrieron muy grande sus ojos al ver los hermosos muslos de la joven al bajar, esto por cortesia de la minifalda que usaba. Completamente impactado por la belleza fisica de Aome, Inuyasha comprendio que la niña que habia sido su compañera en la lucha contra Naraku se habia esfumado para dar su lugar a una hermosa mujer.

_-Aome...Que hermosa estas-_Fue lo que penso el hanyou al ver el hermoso cuerpo de ella en todo su esplendor al bajar del auto. Sin embargo la impresion que le habia causado desaparecio por completo cuando ella abrazo al joven por la cintura y coloco su cabeza en su hombro.

-Disculpame, Shinji pero aun no me siento muy bien y temo caerme-Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y buscando el apoyo del apuesto joven, el sonrio y le dijo:

-Si claro Aome, tu tranquila ¿Si? Este...¿Que te parece si caminamos un poco para que aire fresco te reanime un poco?

Ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del templo Higurashi, entonces Shinji abrazo a Aome por su cintura y siguieron caminando y sin imaginar que atras de ellos, en forma astral un hanyou los estaba siguiendo y entonces Shinji le dijo a Aome con interes señalando a algo.

-¿Oye Aome y ese enorme arbol?

Aome levanto su mirada y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza al ver el arbol donde hace 500 años en el pasado encontro al amor de su vida clavado con una flecha y le dijo:

-Ese arbol...Fue donde conoci al que crei seria el amor de mi vida.

Ambos, Shinji e Inuyasha se desconcertaron al escuchar eso y Shinji le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Inmediatamente note que eso te afecto mucho ¿No quieres que platiquemos de ello?

Aome se quedo pensativa por unos instantes mirando hacia abajo y penso que seria lo mejor para desahogarse y liberarse del compromiso moral que tenia con Inuyasha de una vez por todas, ella finalmente necesitaba rehacer su vida y comenzar a vivir una ida sexual como la de cualquier mujer de su edad y en este momento estaba siendo abrazada por un atractivo joven que podria darle ese placer que tanto anhelaba ella y su cuerpo.

-Si y vamos al arbol-Dijo ella suavemente, el sonrio y se dirigieron al arbol y seguidos por Inu. Al llegar Aome se recargo en el amplio tronco, Shinji la abrazo por su cintura y para su sorpresa ella tambien lo abrazo por la suya y lo jalo hacia ella fusionandose en una abrazo, Aome descanso su cabeza en el hombro de el y Shinji sintio una divina sensacion al sentir los duros y firmes senos de la joven en su pecho, Y mientras, atras de ellos un desconcertado Inuyasha observaba la escena con sus ojos y boca muy abiertos. Shinji aumento ligeramente la presion de su abrazo y pego su cuerpo al de Aome y al hacerlo pego su pene en la entrepierna de ella, el sonrio al ver que la hermosa joven no opuso resistencia.

-Bien, te escucho ¿Quien es esa persona que fue el amor de tu vida?-Dijo el susurrandole al oido, una lagrima de tristeza salio de una los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Aome y le dijo con un tono muy triste mientras tambien aumentaba la presion de su abrazo al cuerpo de Shinji y claro, ella pudo sentir el miembro del joven pegarse a su vagina.

-Inuyasha...Se llamaba Inuyasa.

Al oir eso el aludido sintio un agudo dolor en su pecho, aun estando en su forma astral.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Eh? Vaya, supongo que ha de haber sido alguien muy importante en tu vida para que te hayas puesto tan triste de solo recordarlo ¿O no?-Dijo el al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar la hermosoza cabellera negra de ella, buscando darle consuelo.

-Si, siempre pense que seria la persona con la que compartitia toda mi vida y le daria un hermoso hijo como el-Dijo ella mientras ahora dos lagrimas salian de sus ojos y cierta persona en forma astral sintia que se moria al escuchar esa confesion.

-¿Cuando lo conociste?-Pregunto Shinji algo interesado por conocer la historia del tal Inuyasha.

-Fue en la secundaria-Dijo ella.

-¿Podrias platicarme de el?-Dijo Shinji susurrandole al oido. Aome dudo un poco, pero buscando dejar escapar toda su tristeza comenzo a platicarle sobre el "Chico rebelde" que conocio y omitiendo detalles de su veradera personalidad le platico de sus bondades y virtudes que tenia y por las cuales se enamoro de el, Inuyasha cuando escucho todo se sintio el peor de lo hombres y avergonzado agacho su cabeza y solo pudo decir mientras veia a Aome:

_-Perdoname Aome, perdoname por no saber valorarte cuando te tuve a mi lado._

Finalmente Aome concluyo su historia dicendo:

-Y al final...Creo que decidio quedarse con Kikyo, su antigua novia y...Ni siquiera regreso a despedirse de mi-Finalizo y sin poder contenerse comenzo a llorar y haciendo que Inu quisera morirse, el se acerco a ella y completamente desesperado le dijo:

_-!No Aome! !Eso no cierto! !Kikyo sello el pozo en un estupido acto de celos! !Yo siempre te ame! !Creeme Por favor!_

Mas sin embargo, ella no supo de su existencia y haciendo que Inu se sintiera mas desdichado. Shinji por su parte le ofrecio confort a la hermosa joven y dejo que siguiera llorando para que se deshagora al tiempo que seguia acariando su cabellera buscando consolarla, finalmente Aome parecio tranquilizare y el dijo en un tono calmado:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ella asintio y luego le dijo:

-Si...Gracias.

Shinji entonces puso los dedos de su mano en la menton de Aome para poder verse cara a cara y le dijo:

-Lo unico que puedo decirte es que ese tal Inuyasha es el imbecil mas grande del mundo, mira que despreciar a una hermosa mujer como tu, solo un reverendo idiota podria hacer tal cosa.

Inu al escuchar eso sintio como si una katana le hubiera partido la cabeza y una lagrima de frustacion salio de uno de sus ojos.

-Shinji, yo...-Ella dijo algo pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Shinji fijo su vista en sus sensuales labios y sin poder evitarlo los fusiono con los suyos en un ardiente y apasionado beso y dejando al pobre de Inu con su boca completamente abierta.

El beso termino y muy lentamente Shinji separo sus labios de los divinos labios rojo carmesi de Aome y le dijo mirandola fijamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda:

-Entonces ¿Debo suponer que nunca tuviste novio por estar esperando a ese mequetefre?

-Pues...Si-Dijo ella sonrojada por el ardiente beso recibido de manera inesperada.

Shinji cerro sus ojos y dando un suave suspiro le dijo acariciando el rostro de Aome:

-Lo unico que puede sentir por ese sujeto es lastima, por no no tener el cerebro suficiente para haber dejado a un hermoso angel como tu.

Y acto seguido junto lentamente sus labios con los de ella y fusionandose nuevamente en un ardiente beso, ella por su parte ansiosa de ser amada no opuso resistencia y se dejo envolver en el calido abrazo que el apuesto joven le daba y disfruto el beso. Inu sintio un terrible daño, ni todos los golpes recibidos en sus batallas contra Naruku y sus esbirros le habian hecho tanto daño como las palabras que Shinji habia dicho y lo peor de todo, era que tenia razon y como golpe de gracia hacia el, ese sujeto estaba disfrutando de su amada Aome.

-_Maldito, bastardo_-Fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras veia al infeliz sujeto comenzar a bajar su mano por la cintura de ella para volver a acariciar su hermoso trasero. Aome sintio la atrevida caricia en sus gluteos pero no opuso resistencia y permitio que el joven acariciara con suaves movimientos circulares sus nalgas, por su parte Shinji estaba comenzando a excitarse cada vez mas al estar disfrutando esa suculante parte de la anatomia de Aome y sin poder evitarlo tuvo una enorme ereccion. Aome sintio el duro objeto en su entrepierna pero se quedo quieta mientras una onda desconida de placer inundaba su cuerpo, esas eran las ardeintes caricias que su cuerpo deseaba sentir hace mucho tiempo, abrazo a Shinji por su aplia y musculosa cadera y siguio disfrutando el beso, sin saber que atras de ella el amor de su vida la observaba con el corazon destrozado. La pasion y las caricias entre ambos comenzo a aumentar de nivel, Suhinji comenzo a frotar con mas pasion su erecto miembro contra el divino tesoro que Aome tenia en la entrepierna, ella con una mezcla de miedo y excitacion se dejo disfrutar, las caicias que le habia dado el profesor yamada habian quedado en el olvido y para ella esta era com su primera vez, ademas su cuerpo la inundo con una nueva onda de placer y un ligero ardor comenzo a nacer en su vagina, su cuerpo le exigia consumar el acto del amor. Inu, por su parte comenzo a temblar, su agudo sentido del olfato comenzo a decirle que Aome comenzaba a sudar...De excitacion.

_-No, no por favor...Que no vaya a pasar lo que estoy temiendo_-Penso el hibrido muerto de miedo al pensar que podria ser testigo de la entrega de ella. Su temor comenzo a hacerse realidad cuando Shinji levanto la falda de Aome y comenzo a acariciar su semidesnudas nalgas a placer sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna.

Finalmente despues de estar un buen rato disfrutando de un ardiente momento Shinji le dijo a Aome mientras besaba su sedoso cuello.

-Aome. Hace frio ¿Por que no vamos adentro?

Ella asintio con la cabeza, sabia que la decision mas importante y que cambiaria su vida ocurririra una vez que entrara a su casa, pero ya no podia mas, espero durante seis largos años a su amado guardandole fidelidad, pero el nunca regreso y la imagen de el estando con kikyo y con un par de lindos cachorritos a su lado la hizo tomar esa decision y asi, abrazando a Shinji por la cintura enfilaron rumbo a su casa, Inu por su parte se quedo inpavido e inmovil viendo a la pareja entrar a la casa de Aome.

Entraron a la casa y Aome sabiendo que ya no podia dar marcha atras lo condujo a su habitacion, al entrar Shinji la pego suavemente en la pared del cuarto y le volvio a dar otro apasionado beso en sus labios, ella gustosa, lo acepto y correspondio con la misma intensidad y su cuerpo se cimbro al sentir el erecto pene del joven frotarse contra su intimidad e ignorando que un desconsolado Inuyasha los observaba en silencio.

-_No Aome, no por favor_-Suplico el hibrido en silencio y sintiendo morirse al ver como ella se dejaba disfrutar por el hombre.

En ese rato solo la respiracion agitada de ambos se escuchaba en el cuarto, el cual era iluminado muy timidamente por la luz de la luna y propiciando un ambiente para practiar el deporte del amor.

Entretanto la noche avanzaba; los árboles desaparecían tras. la oscuridad, y extendían sus altas copas como para proteger a los jóvenes contra la luz que se desvanecía.

De pronto Shinji se deslizó a un lado de ella y efectuó un ligero movimiento. Sin oposición de parte de ella pasó su mano por debajo de las enaguas de la muchacha. No satisfecho con el goce que le causó tener a su alcance sus medias de seda, intentó seguir más arriba, y sus inquisitivos dedos entraron en contacto con las suaves y temblorosas carnes de los muslos de la muchacha.

El ritmo de la respiración de Aome se apresuró ante este poco delicado ataque a sus encantos. Estaba, empero, muy lejos de resistirse; indudablemente le placía el excitante jugueteo.

–Tócalo –murmuró—. Te lo permito.-Dijo ella susurrandole al oido y matando de dolor a Inuyasha, el cual parecia un muerto en vida al estar observado esa escena.

Shinji no necesitaba otra invitación. En realidad se disponía a seguir adelante, y captando en el acto el alcance del permiso, introdujo sus dedos más adentro.

La complaciente muchacha abrió sus muslos cuando él lo hizo, y de inmediato su mano alcanzó los delicados labios rosados de su linda rendija.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes la pareja permaneció con los labios pegados, olvidada de todo. Sólo su respiración denotaba la intensidad de las sensaciones que los embargaba en aquella embriaguez de lascivia. Shinji sintió un delicado objeto que adquiría rigidez bajo sus ágiles dedos, y que sobresalía de un modo que le era desconocido.

En aquel momento Aome cerró sus ojos, y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás se estremeció ligeramente, al tiempo que su cuerpo devenía ligero y lánguido, y su cabeza buscaba apoyo en el brazo de su amado.

El muchacho no permaneció ocioso, pero habiendo ya explorado todo lo que le permitía la postura forzada en que se encontraba, se levantó, y comprendiendo la necesidad de satisfacer la pasión que con sus actos había despertado, le rogó a su compañera que le permitiera conducir su mano hacia un objeto querido, que le aseguró era capaz de producirle mucho mayor placer que el que le habían proporcionado sus dedos.

Nada renuente, Aome se asió a un nuevo y delicioso objeto y, ya fuere porque experimentaba la curiosidad que simulaba, o porque realmente se sentía transportada por deseos recién nacidos, no pudo negarse a llevar de la sombra a la luz el erecto objeto de su amigo y al hacerlo trago saliva mmuy nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que Aome contemplaba un miembro masculino en plena manifestación de poderío, y era de tamaño formidable. Lo que más le incitaba a profundizar en sus conocimientos era la blancura del tronco y su roja cabeza, de la que se retiraba la suave piel cuando ella ejercía presión. Inuyasha sintio morirse al ver a Aome tomar el enorme monstro peludo de ese bastardo.

Shinji estaba igualmente enternecido. Sus ojos brillaban y su mano seguía recorriendo el juvenil tesoro del que había tomado posesión.

Mientras tanto los jugueteos de la manecita sobre el juvenil miembro con el que había entrado en contacto habían producido los efectos naturales y un ligero hilo de liquido seminal salio de la punta de su miembro humedeciendolo.

Arrobado por la suave presión de la mano, los dulces y deliciosos apretones, y la inexperiencia con que la joven mujer iraba hacia atrás los pliegues que cubrían la exuberante fruta, para descubrir su roja cabeza encendida por el deseo, y con su diminuto orificio en espera de la oportunidad de expeler su viscosa ofrenda, el joven estaba enloquecido de lujuria, y Aome era presa de nuevas y raras sensaciones que la arrastraban hacia un torbellino de apasionada excitación que la hacía anhelar un desahogo todavía desconocido. Fue asi que Shinji tomo a Aome por la cintura y la atrjo a su cama, la sento y luego la recosto, ella simplemente se dejo conducir por el joven y pensando que su promesa con Inuyasha estaba a punto de terminar.

Con sus hermosos ojos entornados, entreabiertos sus húmedos labios, la piel caliente y enardecida a causa de los desconocidos impulsos que se habían apoderado de su persona, era víctima propicia para quienquiera que tuviese aquel momento la oportunidad. y quisiera lograr sus favores y arrancarle su delicada rosa juvenil.

No obstante su juventud Shinji no era tan ciego como para dejar escapar tan brillante oportunidad. Además su pasión, ahora a su máximo, lo incitaba a seguir adelante, desoyendo los consejos de prudencia que de otra manera hubiera escuchado.

Encontró palpitante y bien húmedo el centro que se agitaba bajo sus dedos; contempló a la hermosa muchacha tendida en una invitación al deporte del amor, observó sus hondos suspiros, que hacían subir y bajar sus senos, y las fuertes emociones sensuales que daban vida a las radiantes formas de su joven compañera.

Las suaves y turgentes piernas de la muchacha estaban expuestas a las apasionadas miradas del joven.

Asi sin poder evitarlo mientras Aome seguia sujetando su miembro el joven comenzo a desabrochar la blusa de Aome, boton por boton abrio la tela dejando al descubierto sus hermoso senos los cuales estaban cubiertos por un brassiere blanco de algodon, pero los cuales dejaban al descubierto una muy respetable parte de sus senos

Sus manos ahora se posaron en la espalda de ella y con algo de nervios quito el seguro, la prenda se despego de su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y muy bien formados senos y haciendo que el joven sintiera que iba a explotar de la excitacion.

Shinji se quedo por unos segundos contemplando esos divinos montes de carne.

Inu por su parte abrio su boca y sus ojos muy grandes al ver en plenitud los hermsos senos de Aome y un terror inundo su ser al descubrir que...!Tenia una enorme ereccion! Mientras tanto 500 años en el pasado Sango se cubria su boca con sus manos al ver la enorme ereccion que sobresalia del pantalon del hanyou.

-_Inuyasha ¿Que demonios esta pasando contigo?_-Penso muy nerviosa la cazadora de demonios y ahora miko.

Mientras tanto de regreso con Shinji, con mucho cuidado desabrocho los botones de la falda de Aome y con suavidad la deslizo hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su inmaculado tesoro que tenia en la entrepierna, solo cubierto por una pantaleta de licra blanco.

Ante semejante vision erotica, Shinji no pudo controlar su excitacion y comenzo a lamber los senos de Aome

Despues de saborearlos por un muy buen momento deslizo sus dedos por debajo de su pantaleta y los introdujo en su humeda rendija y comenzo a moverlos, haciendo que la bella joven arqueara hacia atras su cuerpo y lanzara un gemido en contra de su voluntad, ella por su parte sintio morirse de verguenza, Inu queria morirse tambien, pero de trsiteza.

Aome con timidez se cubrio sus senos con sus manos y echando a un lado su cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados. Shinji observo detalladamente el hermoso cuerpo semi-desnudo que tenia enfrente, se levanto y comenzo a desnudarse.

Aome finalmente sintio una mezcla de miedo y excitacion al contemplar en todo su poderio el enorme y erecto miembro de Shinji, el cual se erguia poderoso y listo para devorar la flor que por seis años cuido y protegio para su amado Inuyasha, sin embargo, el nunca vino a reclamarla. Y asi respirando agitadamente por la excitacion, un ultimo pensamiento lo dirigio a su amor y dijo mentalmente:

_-Perdoname Inuyasha, yo te espere pero...Tu debes estar ahora en brazos de kikyo ¿Verdad?_

!Que lejos estaba Aome de saber que su amor estaba viendola y llorando amargamente al saber que seria un mudo testigo de la entrega de su amada!

El no pudo evitarlo y comenzo a saborear los senos de Aome, ella se cimbro de pies a cabeza al sentir por primera vez en su vida esa sensacion en sus pezones, los cuales se pusieron erectos al recibir la experta lengua del joven.

Shinji enloquecido de placer mientras los saboreaba deslizo lentamente sus dedos en el interior de la pantaleta de Aome y comenzo a introducirlos en la humeda rendija y dandole a ella una sensacion de placer indescriptible y sin saber que eran observados por una entidad eterea que sudaba de excitacion y con una enorme ereccion el cual no podia controlar.

-!Ughhhhhh!-Fue el gemido involuntario que salio de los hermosos labios entreabiertos de ella al sentir esa doble sensacion de placer en sus senos y en su vagina. Finalmente los dedos del joven se introdujeron debajo de la pantaleta y comenzaron a deslizarla hacia abajo y dejando al descubierto el hermoso tesoro que Aome tenia en su entrepierna. Inuyasha trago saliva y su excitacion se incremento al maximo cuando pudo contempalr el hermoso triangulo invertido de vello negro que Aome tenia y el cual aun permanecia inmaculado. Shinji feliz, descubría los secretos encantos de su adorable compañera, hasta que sus ojos en llamas se posaron en los rollizos miembros rematados en las blancas caderas y el vientre palpitante.

Su ardiente mirada se posó entonces en el centro mismo de atracción, en la rosada hendidura escondida al pie de un turgente monte de Venus, cubierta por el más suave de los vellos y formado un perfecto triangulo invertido.

El cosquilleo que le había administrado anteriormente con sus dedos , y las caricias dispensadas a sus senos habían provocado el flujo de humedad que suele suceder a la excitación, y Aome ofrecía una rendija que antojábase un durazno, bien rociado por el mejor y más dulce lubricante que pueda ofrecer la naturaleza, ese olor inundo los agudos sentidos olfaticos de Inu haciendo sudar de la excitación, por su parte la anciana kaede veia con asombro como gruesas gotas de sudor salian de la cabeza del hanyou y sin saber que hacer.

Shinji temblabando de excitacion trago saliva, coloco sus manos debajo de las rodillas de Aome para levantarles sus piernas y dejarlas en forma de "V" y comenzo a lamber la humeda vagina a placer y coemnzo a saborear los divinos jugos de ella.

-!Ahhhhh!-fue el nuevo gemido que salio de sus labios de Aome al sentir la ardiente lengua del Shinji en su zona mas sensible

Su cuerpo comezno a moverse involuntariamente mientras se inundaba de sensaciones de placer indescriptibles.

-No...No-fueron las debiles suplicas que dijo mientras Shinji disfrutaba el sabor de su vagina, Inu por su parte embriagado por el olor que expedia la vagina de Aome no pudo contenerse y comenzo a masturbarse. Y asi, tras unos cinco minutos Aome experimento por primera vez en su vida el placer del sexo oral y entoncences sin poder conterse mas su cuerpo experimento un aridente orgasmo muy pero muy diferente al que se habia hecho con sus dedos cuando se masturbaba.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el fuerte gemido de placer quesalio de sus labios al tiempo que arqueaba hacia atras su cuerpo al sentir esa explosiva sensacion de placer en todo su cuerpo y haciendo que el joven disfrutara al maximo al saber lo que habian provocados las caricias de su lengua a ella. Inu con sus ojos muy abiertos respiraba profundamente buscando llevar al interior de su cuerpo el olor de la humedecida vagina de Aome al tiempo que continuaba furiosamente masturbandose.

Shinji dejo de lamber el sexo de Aome dejando que la bella mujer respirara profundamente buscando recuperar el oxigeno perdido, finalmente sin poder contenerse mas comenzo a lamber nuevamente el humedo sexo de ella.

-No...No ya no-Suplico debilemnte Aome a pesar de que la sensacion fue maravillosa, esa debil protesta solo hizo que la excitacion aumentara en Shinji y...En Inuasaha.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHH!**!-Nuevamente el ardiente gemio de placer salio de los labios de Aome al comezar a sentir la ardientee caricia en sus labios vaginales.

Shinji enloquecido de placer comenzo a acaricar los divinos senos de ella mientras continuaba su ataque oral lambiendo a placer la humeda vagina.

Aome estuvo arqueando varias veces hacia atras su cuerpo debido a las ardientes sensaciones de placer recibidas, Shinji finalmente satisfecho separo su lengua de la vagina de ella, Aome respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos entreabiertos vio con una mezcla de miedo y excitacion como el joven comenzaba a frotar vigorozamente su enorme miembro como si buscara que alcanzara la mayor dureza posible.

-Relajate Aome, esto te va gustar, ya lo veras-Dijo Shinji mientras comenzaba a introducir su erecto miembro en su vagina.

_No, no por favor Aome no_-Fue la suplica que Inu dio pero que Aome jamas escucho.

Aome hizo un rictus de dolor al sentir como un duro tronco de carne comenzaba a introducirse en su intimidad y penso:

_-Inuyasha, donde quieras que estes, perdoname._

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento Aome dicidio entregar su virginidad ignorando que el amor de su vida esta llorando enfrente de ella.

Shinji comenzo a disfrutar cuando comenzo a introducir su erecto pene en la humeda y tibia gruta mistica de Aome, al ir empujando poco a poco su felicidad no tuvo limite al comprender que "algo" obstruia la entrada de su miembro, su excitacion aumento enormemente al comprender que esa belleza **!Era virgen!**

_-!Dios mio! Me saque la loteria y sin comprar billete_-Penso al descubrir que esa mujer conservaba aun su mayor tesoro.

Al introduciendo su pene Aome comenzaba a dar leves quejidos mientras un ligero rictus de dolor se formaba en su rostro.

-!Ah! !Ugh! Du...Duele, due...!Mmmmm!-Dijo ella suavemente pero sus quejidos fueron apagados por un ardiente beso de Shinji, el cual abrazo suavemente a la bella mujer por su cintura mientras seguia introduciendo y sacando su pene, pero buscando la manera de no romper su himen...Aun, era obvio que buscaba conservarla virgen hasta que su excitacion no pudiera controlarlo mas. El beso termino y el joven comenzo a besarla por su sedoso cuello mientras le decia:

-Tranquila, solo relajete, lo hare suave, asi muy suave-Dijo el introduciendo y sacando su pene de esa manera y entonces le dijo:

-¿Asi? ¿Duele?

-Un...Poco-Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados y con verguenza al contestar, Shinji continuo con su suave penetracion mientras nuevamente fusionana sus labios con los de Aome en un ardiente y apasionado beso, al terminar Shinji miro fijamente a Aome y le dijo menetras acariciaba su rostro con su mano:

-Por favor, prometeme algo ¿Si?

Ella parpadeo y le dijo timidamente

-¿Si?

-Que en este momento en que te voy a hacer el amor no pienses en el ¿Si? Entregate a mi en cuerpo y alma.

Ella dudo por unos segundos y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

-Si

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha no pudo mas y coemzno a llorar amargamente, con todas sus fuerzas, pero su llanto nunca fue escuchado por ella

_-!Perdoname Aome! !Perdoname por no saber valorarte cuando te tuve a mi lado! !PERDONAMEEEEEE!-_Le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentia su corazon partirse en mil pedazos, pero todo fue inutil, ella jamas escucho sus suplicas, meintras l500 años en el pasado Sango veia con tristeza como gruesas lagrimas salian de los ojos del hanyou y penso:

_-Perdoname Inuyasha, no puedo hacer nada mas por ti, solo rezar por que tu sufrimento termine._

Shinji segio besando a Aome en sus labios, luego sus mejillas, lambio su sedoso cuello y finalmente su boca comenzo a lamber, besar y chupar sus hermosos senos a placer al tiempo que comenza a incrementar con un poco mas de fuerza su penetracion en su virginal vagina.

**-!Ah! !Ah! !Ughhh!**-Eran los gemidos que salian de sus labios y que inundaban la habitacion, cada gemido de ella era como si una estaca se clavara en el corazon de Inuyasha, el cual debido a la enome tristeza qu tenia en su corazon fue tal, que apago por compelto el ardor sexual que tenia al estar oliendo los jugos vaginales que Aome estaba produciendo debido a la excitacion que tenia su cuerpo.

-Abrazame por favor-Le dijo el a so odio, ella timidamente lo hizo, sabia que al hacer eso le estaba autorizando a Shinji a tomar su mas valioso tesoro, el sonrio y le dijo:

-Preparate

Ella mordio sus labios sabiendo que el momento habia llegado, el moemnto en sus sueños e ilusiones de entregar su virginidad a su amdo Inuyasha habina por fin terminado, su cuerpo ya no podia soportar mas la ausencia de sexo y decidio entregarlo todo.

_-Inuaysha perdoname_-Fue su ultimo pensamiento.

Shinji captó su oportunidad, y respirando profundamente, se lanzó furiosamente, sobre la reclinada figura de ella.

Apresó con su brazo izquierdo su breve cintura; abrazó las mejillas de la muchacha con su cálido aliento, y sus labios apretaron los de ella en un largo, apasionado y apremiante beso. Tras de liberar a su mano izquierda, trató de juntar los cuerpos lo más posible en aquellas partes que desempeñan el papel activo en el placer sensual, esforzándose ansiosamente por completar la unión.

Aome sintió por primera vez en su vida el contacto mágico del órgano masculino con los labios de su rosado orificio.

-!Ah! !Ah! !Du..Duele**!-**Fueron los suaves gemidos entrecortados de dolor que salieron de sus labios al sentir como el pene de Shinji comenza a forzar la menbrana que protegia su pureza.

Tan pronto como percibió el ardiente contacto con la dura cabeza del miembro de Shinji se estremeció perceptiblemente, y anticipándose a los placeres de los actos venéreos, dejó escapar una abundante muestra de su susceptible naturaleza, lo cual a pesar de su llanto y dolor fueron suficientes ara provocarle a Inu una enorme ereccion.

Shinji estaba embelesado, y se esforzaba en buscar la máxima perfección en la consumación del acto.

Pero la naturaleza, que tanto había influido en el desarrolló de las pasiones sexuales de Aome, había dispuesto, que algo tenía que realizarse antes de que fuera cortado tan fácilmente su capullo y sus partes, aun cuando estaban llenas de perfecciones y de frescura, estaban poco preparadas para la admisión de los miembros masculinos, aun los tan moderados como el que, con su redonda cabeza intrusa, se luchaba en aquel momento por buscar alojamiento en ellas.

En vano se esforzaba Shinji presionando con su excitado miembro hacia el interior de las delicadas partes de la adorable joven.

Los rosados pliegues del estrecho orificio resistían todas las tentativas de penetración en la mística gruta. En vano también la linda Aome, a pesar de la tristeza que inundaba su corazon, en aquellos momentos inflamada por una excitación que rayaba en la furia, y semienloquecida por efecto del cosquilleo que ya había resentido, secundaba por todos los medios los audaces esfuerzos de su joven amante.

La membrana era fuerte y resistía bravamente. Al fin, en un esfuerzo desesperado por alcanzar el objetivo propuesto, el joven se hizo atrás por un momento, para lanzarse luego con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, con lo que consiguió abrirse paso taladrando en la obstrucción, y adelantar la cabeza y parte de su endurecido miembro en el sexo de la muchacha que yacía bajo él.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el gemido de dolor Aome dejó escapar al sentir forzada la puerta que conducía a sus secretos encantos, pero lo delicioso del contacto le dio fuerzas para resistir el dolor con la esperanza del alivio que parecía estar a punto de llegar.

Un alivio que cierto ser en forma eterea sabia que nunca llegaria a su corazon y ya casi muerto en vida solo hizo lo unico que podia hacer: Observar.

Y asi, ninguno de nuestros amantes tenía la menor idea de que estaban siendo observados pues entregados por entero a las deliciosas sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ellos, unían sus esfuerzos para llevar a cabo ardientes movimientos que ambos sentían que iban a llevarlos a un éxtasis.

Todo el cuerpo de Aome se estremecía de delirante impaciencia, y de sus labios rojos se escapaban cortas exclamaciones delatoras del supremo deleite; estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a las delicias del coito. Sus contracciones musculares en el arma que en aquellos momentos la tenía ya ensartada, el firme abrazo con que sujetaba el contorsionado cuerpo del muchacho, la delicada estrechez de la húmeda funda, ajustada como un guante, todo ello excitaba los sentidos de Shinji hasta la locura.

Hundió su instrumento hasta la raíz en el cuerpo de ella, hasta que los dos globos que abastecían de masculinidad al campeón alcanzaron contacto con los firmes cachetes de las nalgas de ella. No pudo avanzar más, y se entregó de lleno a recoger la cosecha de sus esfuerzos.

Pero Aome, insaciable en su pasión, tan pronto como vio realizada la completa unión Que deseaba, entregándose al ansia de placer que el rígido y caliente miembro le proporcionaba, estaba demasiado excitada para interesarse o preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir después, Sabiendo mas que nada que Shinji no estaba usando proteccion. Poseída por locos espasmos de lujuria, se apretujaba contra el objeto de su placer y, acogiéndose a los brazos de su amado, con apagados quejidos de intensa emoción extática y grititos de sorpresa y deleite, dejo escapar una copiosa emisión que, en busca de salida, inundó los testículos de Shinji y produciendo una lujuria indescriptible en Inu al recibir en su nariz ese embriagante y lujurioso olor.

Tan pronto como el joven pudo comprobar el placer que le procuraba a la hermosa Aome, y advirtió el flujo que tan profusamente había derramado sobre él, fue presa también de un acceso de furia lujuriosa. Un rabioso torrente de deseo pareció inundarle las venas. Su instrumento se encontraba totalmente hundido en las entrañas de ella. Echándose hacia atrás, extrajo el ardiente miembro casi hasta la cabeza y volvió a hundirlo. Sintió un cosquilleo crispante, enloquecedor. Apretó el abrazo que le mantenía unido a su joven amante, y en el mismo instante en que otro grito de arrebatado placer se escapaba del palpitante pecho de ella, sintió su propio jadeo sobre el seno de Bella, mientras derramaba en el interior de su agradecida matriz un verdadero torrente de vigor juvenil.

**-!AAGHHHHHHHHHH!**!-Fue el gemido de placer que salio de los labios del joven al estar descargando su semen en el interior de la matriz de Aome

Un apagado gemido de lujuria satisfecha escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Aome, al sentir en su interior el derrame de fluido seminal. Al propio tiempo el lascivo frenesí de la emisión le arrancó a Shinji un grito penetrante y apasionado mientras quedaba tendido con los ojos en blanco, como el acto final del drama sensual. Finalmente, respirando profundamente los dos amantes quedaron abrazados, sin embargo Shinji suavemente segia metiendo y sacando su aun erecto pene y debajo sus testiculos gotas sangre manchaban la sabana blanca, la prueba inequivoca de que Aome habia entregado su virtud y se habia convertido en una mujer. Inu al ver eso no pudo mas y una enorme eyaculacion salio de su pene y esta se perdio en el limbo mientras que en su epoca, Sango abria muy grande sus ojos al ver como la humedad inundaba el Aori rojo de Inuyasha.

_-¿Que demonios fue lo que viste Inuyasha?_-Fue lo unico que pudo pensar la mujer al comprender que el hanyou habia tenido una eyaculacion. Ya para entonces Inu era un muerto en vida, su conciencia no pudo mas y cayo desconsolado mientras lloraba amargamente, no supo mas, simplemente sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, lo cual significaba que el conjuro estaba a punto de concluir, el sonrio, sabia que era lo mejor que podia pasarle, se acerco a Aome la cual con sus ojos cerrados respiraba profundamente buscando recuperar las energias despues de haber practido el deporte del amor por primera vez en su vida, puso su rostro cerca de ella y muy trsite le dijo:

_-Adios Aome, se feliz y perdoname por nunca haberte valorado_

El comenzo a desvanecerse por completo mientras lloraba pero cuando desaparecio sus ultimas lagrimas hicieron el milagro de entrar a la era de Aome y estas calleron sobre las mejillas de ella, desconcertandola por completo.

-¿Y estas lagrimas de donde salieron?-Se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, de una cosa si era seguro, las lagrimas no podian ser de Shinji, ya que el esta recostado junto a ella, finalmente el esfuerzo hecho la obligo a cerrar sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo quedo dormida.

Al regresar a casa Inu lloro amargamente en el hombro de Sango y entre su llanto le conto a su amiga lo sucedido. Ella solo pudo abrazarlo mientras acariciaba su blanca cabellera y con tristeza en su voz le dijo:

-Yo...Quisiera poder algo por ti Inuyasha.

-Ya...Ya..!Snif!...Lo estas haciendo Sango.

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte y asi permanecieron juntos, por toda la noche consolandose el uno al otro para finalmente pensar que a ambos los unia el mismo dolor, haber perdido al ser amado, pero quizas entre ellos podria haber algo...Una union que podria aliviar su dolor, pero...Esa ya es otra historia. Y mas cuando Sango sabia perfectamente que habia una forma de atravesar fisicamente el pozo pero por una razon que ahora conocia perectamente le habia mentido a Inu. Y era porque ahora sabia perfectamente que estaba enamorada de el.

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado la historia. Un saludo a toda la gente que tomo parte de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic.

Pd: Si alguno de uds. Desean que continue la historia envienme un MP. Si recibo mas de 5 solicitudes la continuo. Gracias


End file.
